I Won't Lose You
by LittleHerondale
Summary: Magnus and Alec love each other, there is no doubt about that, but how far would you go for love? After all, what you think it happens when you use black magic to make someone immortal?


**_Disclaimer: I do not own any of this characters, they all belong to Cassandra Clare._**

It was a cold evening at Brooklyn, but it was pretty cozy at Magnus' apartment. At the moment, the place was with a vintage style, the walls were with a soft Egyptian blue shade with light green details, the furniture was made of wood with light shades of brown, yellow, green, orange and white, except for the huge scarlet couch with golden details that could draw the attention of the whole neighborhood, actually, the whole room was looking like a explosion of colors. One thing that was pretty normal at that apartment.

Magnus and Chairman Meow were sitting on the couch, but only Chairman was comfortable. Today was a big day for both Magnus and Alec, and you could see that by Magnus' appearance: His hair was completely messed up, he had huge dark circles under his eyes, he wasn't eating or drinking anything besides hot tea and hasn't smiled in a long time. Seeing that, Magnus ran to the bathroom to take a shower, take that sad look off his face and get himself together, because Alec was coming home soon.

The weather was getting warmer, but it still was very cold outside, so cold that Alec had to wear his jeans pants with his black boots and overcoat, and the blue Gap's scarf that Magnus loved so much, but how the weather was getting better he didn't need to wear his gloves anymore, the gloves that Magnus gave him on his 20th birthday. Alec liked, it would be much better if they weren't purple and full of glitter, but Magnus begged so much for him to use it that Alec gave up, it hasn't that much of a big deal anyway, and they were small and easy to hide in the pockets. But remember about all that was even worst because of the recently state of their relationship, Alec was scared, and so was Magnus.

When Alec got home Magnus was waiting for him on the couch, he got up and kissed Alec on his forehead.

"Did you bring everything?" asked Magnus. "**Exactly** everything?"

"Calm down." said Alec. "Yes, I brought everything."

"Everything" was the items for the immortality spell.

The room was completely dark, the only light was the candles around the whole apartment, and right in the center of everything was a demonic pentagram and all different kinds of items that Magnus asked Alec to bring with him. Magnus whispered some words that were in a book that Alec never saw before and the pentagram started to glow in shades of yellow, orange and a strong scarlet, that were the color of Magnus' eyes while he said those words.

- "I don't know if I want to do this anymore." said Alec, scared. "What's happening?"

- "Oh yeah, you want to do this," said Magnus with a creepy voice. "And, well… this is what happens when you use black magic."

- "Black magic? But that's against the Clave!"

- "Yes, it is." said Magnus while the flames were getting stronger.

- "Ok, I really don't want to do this."

Alec started to get out of the couch when a strong force pushed him back down. When he looked up Magnus was controlling the flames with his hands and was looking at him with burning red eyes.

- "Where do you think you're going?"

- "I don't want to do this anymore." said Alec, slowly.

- "It's not up to you to decide this."

- "Of course it is! It's my life!" screamed Alec.

- "**I won't lose you…**"

- "Well, too bad. I'm not going to be involved with dark magic. I'm not-"

- "**I won't lose you, Alexander…**" screamed Magnus. "**Not like your father.**"

Suddenly the flames in Magnus' hands and the flames on the candles faded. The room was quiet, a sad silence was in every inch of the place, and slowly the flames on the candles started to light up again. Alec still was sitting on the couch and Magnus was standing in front of him.

- "You never told me how he died…" said Alec.

Magnus sat on Alec's side on the couch and kissed him on his forehead,

- "You look exactly like him." said Magnus with a smile. "He died on battle, he died like a **hero**. And you were named after him because of that."

- "You need to stop blaming yourself because of his death, Dad."

- "I can't. I wasn't there for him, I didn't save him, I failed…" said Magnus with tears on his eyes. "But I can save you, if you let me…"

- "There is no other way?" said Alec with a sad look on his face. He loved his father, more than anything in the world, but use black magic to become immortal?

- "T…There's a spell that can take my immortality, if I get the right things I-"

- "No, Dad. I…I don't want you sacrificing your immortality just because-"

- "**Sacrificing it?**" said Magnus with irony. "Ha, there's nothing more in the world that I want to get rid of than this goddamn curse, and that's a long list."

- "But…you're going to die."

- "You too. Without you and your father my life has no meaning, Alexander. I…We lost him, if I take my immortality away we can meet him together. **So… what do you say?**"

- "O…Ok…" said little Alec with a smile on his face and hugged his father.

**Obs:** I don't know how the immortality spell works, Cassie never mentioned, so I wrote how I imagined it would be.


End file.
